


A Request

by Anonymous



Series: Kittens and Puppies [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cat Hybrids, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Owner Ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Hybrids, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tendou requests a playdate between his puppies and Sakusa's kittens.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kittens and Puppies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011753
Comments: 20
Kudos: 248
Collections: Anonymous





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with more depravity. 
> 
> Just for reference I'm picturing Ushiwaka as a Belgian Malinois hybrid and Semi as an Akita.

Sakusa settled back onto the chaise lounge and ran a hand down Osamu’s back. The kitten was settled in his master’s lap, warming his cock. A low purr rumbled from his pet’s chest and Sakusa couldn’t help but smile. 

“Comfortable?” He received a soft nod and the kitten burrowed his face into Sakusa’s neck. Atsumu was curled against his side, sound asleep, his chest rising and falling gently. The man pressed a gentle kiss to Osamu’s temple before turning his attention to the computer on his lap. It was a bit awkward, but the kittens were extra needy today, and so the man made it work. The heavy weight of Osamu against his chest and the warmth wrapped around his cock threatened to lure him to sleep, but Sakusa forced himself to stay awake and answer his emails. 

He had to make sure his work was done early today because the kitten’s had a playdate this afternoon. Just the thought of it made his cock twitch inside of Osamu and the kitten let out a tiny mewl. 

The twins were a bit hesitant when Sakusa had first told them he had arranged a playdate. In the two years he had owned them, no one else had been allowed to touch them, and they feared this meant that Sakusa would become similar to their previous owners. He knew this would be a delicate subject for them, and so for the past week he had done his best to indulge all of their wishes. Hence, why he currently had a lap full of kitten, but it was worth it. 

He would never use them like their old owners had, but his mouth watered at the thought of what was in store. When Tendou had approached him about setting up a playdate, Sakusa for the first time ever actually found himself contemplating the request. Hundreds of people had tried to schedule something before, and Sakusa had immediately turned them down, but Tendou was different. 

Tendou was an...eccentric man. No one really knew where his money came from or what he did, just that he was filthy rich and marched to the beat of his own drum. When the redhead was around there wasn’t telling what he would do. 

But Tendou wasn’t the reason behind Sakusa allowing the playdate. The man owned two puppies, both beautiful creatures. His most prized possession was his puppy Ushiwaka. The pup was the epitome of perfect breeding, and people had offered Tendou millions of dollars to try and rent the puppy for a night, but their offers were always refused. Ushiwaka was often referred to as the elite pedigree, the most perfect puppy to ever be bred. No one knows how Tendou got his hands on him, but the pair had been together for years and were bonded for life. 

Semi-Semi was Tendou’s other puppy, another example of excellent breeding, and together the pair were stunning. 

When Tendou had reached out to Sakusa to arrange a playdate he had been shocked. As far as he knew Tendou was just as possessive over his pets as Sakusa was over the twins, and yet here he was in Sakusa’s email inbox. 

It was an opportunity Sakusa couldn’t refuse, and now at 3pm Tendou would be coming to the office with his puppies to play. 

The clock read 1:56 currently and Sakusa felt anticipation racing through his veins. Both the kittens slept peacefully, and all his mind could focus on was what they would look like after they had been wrecked by the puppies. 

He hoped that today went well, that Tendou and his pets were satisfied, and that they would want to schedule something in the future. Sakusa ran his hands through his kittens’ hair and smiled as they unconsciously leaned into his touch. He hoped they enjoyed themselves too. True, today was for his pleasure, but he never wanted to force them to do something they didn’t want. If either of them had given him a hard no, he would have turned down the offer. It would have pained him to do so, but their health and safety were more important than anything. 

Sakusa let out a shuddery sigh and forced his attention back onto his work email. One more hour. One more hour until the puppies came to breed his kittens. 

\---

A knock drew Sakusa’s attention up from his computer. 

“Sakusa-sama, Tendou-sama is here for you.” The kitten’s heads perked up. Their tails began to flick back and forth nervously. 

“Thank you Yachi. Please send them in.” Sakusa closed his laptop and then leaned back so he could look at the twins. Silver and gold looked at him apprehensively. They trusted him, but they couldn’t side the anxiety in their gaze. Sakusa leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to each of their lips. 

“It will be okay. Just trust Daddy okay? You can stop it whenever you want.” A few moments of silence followed his words before both the kittens relaxed their tensed muscles. Sakusa smiled. They had come so far in the past two years. He was proud of them. 

“Okay, Osamu you have to get up.” He patted the kitten’s bare bottom and got a growly whine in response. Reluctantly, Osamu crawled off Sakusa’s lap and groaned as his owner’s cock slipped out of him. Sakusa’s cock still stood stiff and red, excited for what was about to happen. He hastily tucked himself back into his pants and stood, walking over to the sitting area in his office. 

The two black leather couches remained, but the coffee table between them had been removed and replaced with a thick mat covered in sheets and blankets. Sakusa wanted to make sure neither of his kittens experienced any rug burn from their play. 

He lowered himself down onto the couch facing the door and the twins settled at his feet. Sakusa felt a small spark of glee when he saw their cocks begin to thicken against their thighs. They were excited. Excellent. 

“Omi-kun!” Tendou burst through the door with an extravagant flurry. He was dressed in a bright pink suit with bell bottom pants and tall white platform boots. Attached to his wrist were two thick leather leashes that connected to the collars secured around his pet’s necks. 

“Hello, Tendou-san.” Sakusa greeted. It was only because of his profession that he was able to school his features as Tendou and his pets walked into the room. (You don’t get to own every casino and gambling ring in the city and have a terrible poker face).

Tendou relaxed on the opposite couch, slinging one arm around the back and propping a leg up on the cushions, but Sakusa wasn’t looking at him at all. 

The puppies knelt down at their owner’s feet and Sakusa felt his mouth go dry.

Ushiwaka was massive, both in stature and endowment. Every muscle was perfectly defined and flawless tanned skin glowed even in the low light of Sakusa’s office. Short dark brown ears poked through the top of his head and a long sleek tail hung behind his legs. Between his legs his cock was easily 15 inches soft, and Sakusa couldn’t stop thinking about it knotting inside his kittens. 

Semi-Semi had a more delicate beauty, but was just as mouthwatering. He was more willowy, still muscular but more lean. Floppy ash gray ears sat on top of his head and a fluffy tail curled against his lower back. 

“Your kittens are as stunning as ever Omi-kun.” Tendou’s voice brought Sakusa’s attention away from the puppies. His chest swelled with pride as his fingers sunk into the hair on the twin’s heads. 

“Your pets are also of excellent pedigree Tendou-san. You should be proud.” The redhead gave a smile that was just a tinge feral. It sent chills down Sakusa’s spine. 

“My Ushiwaka and Semi-Semi are pretty aren’t they, but I think they’ll all be prettier together. Watcha think?” Sakusa felt his heart pound against his rib cage. 

“I agree with you wholeheartedly Tendou-san.” He looked down and pushed gently on the kitten’s shoulders. “Boys, why don’t you go play with our guests?” The kittens stayed at his feet, gazing across the room at the two puppies who had also been staring at them since they entered the room. Sakusa felt himself start to sweat. Would they refuse to play? 

Finally Atsumu, the braver of the two kittens, crawled forward onto the mattress. Immediately, Ushiwaka did the same. The kitten sat on all fours, frozen, as the puppy began to sniff and circle him. Sakusa could see the tension in Atsumu’s spine, but when the puppy settled behind him and began to lick at his entrance, that tension began to bleed into pleasure. 

Sakusa had taken extra care this morning to open up his kittens well, working with them until he could fit an entire fist inside of them. True, they were bred for instances like this, but he wanted to take every precaution to make sure they weren’t injured today. 

Ushiwaka’s long broad tongue lapped at Atsumu, opening and slicking his hole. The kitten groaned softly and hung his head. Sakusa’s eyes were glued to the puppies now thickening cock. This wasn’t the first time he had seen the puppy hard--Tendou was not averse to letting his pets breed him or each other in public--but the massive size of it always shocked him. 

When erect, the puppy’s cock easily reached 20 inches, and soon that would be buried inside Atsumu. Sakusa’s cock got so hard in his pants that it hurt. He snapped his fingers next to Osamu’s head. 

“Osamu come here.” Obediently, the kitten crawled in between his Daddy’s legs and Sakusa wasted no time fumbling with his pants and pulling out his leaking cock. He shoved it forcefully into his pet’s mouth, and groaned at the feeling of the tight heat wrapped around him. He heard Tendou chuckle softly, but couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed by his desperation. The fire coursing through his veins was threatening to burn him alive, and he needed to find respite. 

Atsumu leaned down on his arms, trusting his ass higher into the air, presenting himself. Sakusa began to thrust into Osamu’s mouth. It was lucky that his hungriest kitten was attached to him now because he was about to provide a heavy meal. 

Ushiwaka leaned back and started expressionless at the desperate kitten before him. Unlike most puppies, Ushiwaka and Semi-Semi did not breed with a feral intensity spurred on by instinct. They always looked unaffected as they slowly sunk their cocks in and out of whatever hole they were buried in. Meanwhile, Atsumu was a flushed panting mess; a bitch in heat desperate to be bred. 

The puppy rose to his knees and took his massive cock in hand. Anticipation hung in the air as all eyes watched him line himself up with Atsumu’s hole, before beginning to sink in. The kitten’s back arched as he let out a muffled scream into the blankets. Sturdy hands gripped his hips, not allowing him to scramble away as he was stretched and split open. 

Inch by inch the puppy pushed forward, and Sakusa was sure at some point he would be forced to stop, that Atsumu wouldn’t be able to physically take that much inside of him, but eventually the puppy bottomed out. 

Atsumu’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he spasmed around the cock inside of him, spraying the blankets below him in come. The kitten had orgasmed just because of the overwhelming feeling of being stuffed so full. 

Sakusa pounded his hips roughly against Osamu’s mouth, and the kitten obediently sat still and allowed his master to use him. Sakusa felt the tight coil in his gut snap, and he let out a loud moan as his cock exploded into the kitten’s mouth. He heard Osamu choke on his come, but he didn’t pull out, just shoving himself deeper and pushing his head to the back of the kitten’s throat. 

He watched Ushiwaka pull out some before thrusting back in, the entirety of his cock never leaving Atsumu’s hole. The heavy slapping of his balls against the kitten’s ass was the only sound in the room besides Atsumu’s unintelligible moaning and gurgles. The kitten’s eyes were hazy as he was bred. 

Sakusa watched the rippling of Ushiwaka’s abs as he ground himself into the tight wet heat. Atsumu’s stomach bulged as the massive cock pulled in and out of him. 

The kittens had been bred by puppies in the past. At parties their holes were often used by anything and anyone in attendance, and more than once a guest had allowed their pet to enjoy the entertainment as well, but they had never been fucked by a puppy so massive before. 

Atsumu spread his legs even further, giving the puppy better access to his hole. His cock continuously bounced and shuddered as he came over and over again, sometimes only dribbling softly, other times spraying the covers beneath him with his come. 

Ushiwaka continued to look stoic, if anything bored, as he picked up the pace and began to fuck into the kitten faster. 

Osamu swallowed frantically to try and keep up with the milk flooding down his throat. Sakusa’s mouth watered as he watched the continued push and pull of the puppy’s cock in and out of his kitten. 

“So beautiful.” He breathed. Atsumu must have heard him because he let out a long groan of Sakusa’s name and came again, squeezing tight around Ushiwaka’s cock. 

There was a rustle and Sakusa noticed movement in the corner of his eye. 

Semi-Semi, Sakusa had completely forgotten the other puppy was even present, moved to Atsumu’s head. With broad study hands he hoisted the kitten’s upper half up from the mattress. The kitten groaned softly, but went easily, limp in the puppy’s hands. 

Semi-Semi’s cock wasn’t as abnormally massive as Ushiwaka’s, but it was still easily 16 inches in length. Rough fingers squeezed Atsumu’s lower jaw, forcing his mouth to open and his lips to part. The puppy fed his cock through the hole and encased himself into the wet heat. 

Sakusa couldn’t believe the sight before his eyes. Atsumu was only being held up by the hands on hips and shoulders. His throat bulged from the slow drag of Semi-Semi’s cock, and his stomach was bloated with Ushiwaka’s length in his ass. The kitten gurgled uselessly, and allowed both the puppies to breed him. 

It was  _ obscene _ and yet the kitten’s cock continued to dribble and drip. He loved this, being speared between two massive cocks and used for their pleasure. 

Sakusa hadn’t stopped coming but he gripped Osamu’s hair tightly and forced the kitten up off his knees. He felt deranged with the heat of want and pleasure burning through him. He roughly gripped the kitten’s hips and forced him to sit on his lap, sinking himself into Osamu’s loose hole. Come had splattered onto his lap but he didn’t care as he pumped his hips. He was desperate to find release. 

Osamu mewled and watched his brother with heavy eyelids. Sakusa sat up straight so he could look over the kitten’s shoulder. His hands came up to pluck and pull at Osamu’s nipples, causing his pet to squirm on his lap. 

“Doesn’t he look so gorgeous Osamu? That will be you next. Speared between those two massive cocks, stuffed so beautifully. They’re going to knot him, fill him so full of come that he will be leaking for days. Both of you will. I’m going to plug you up and keep every drop inside of you.” As he spoke he could see the knots start to inflate at the base of the puppies’ cocks. 

Semi-Semi began to thrust shallowly into Atsumu’s mouth, keeping his knot just behind the kitten’s teeth. Soon it grew too big to be removed, and the cock was locked in, secured so it couldn’t be removed. 

Ushiwaka’s knot was just as obscenely large as his cock. The puppy forced it in and out of Atsumu’s ass, each time causing a loud pop to echo in the room. Finally, as he pulled backwards the knot didn’t budge from Atsumu’s hole. The kitten was yelling and moaning incoherently now, almost constantly spasming around the cocks inside him. 

He knew what was coming, and both fear and want burned through him. 

Semi-Semi came first, balls pulsing as they emptied down Atsumu’s throat. The kitten’s skin rippled with every thick rope of come he was fed, and he didn’t even need to swallow due to how deep the cock was shoved down his esophagus. 

Ushiwaka grunted, the first sound he had made the entire time, and pushed himself as deep as possible. Atsumu’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the rush of come filling him. Almost immediately, his stomach began to grow round, as he was flooded from both ends. 

Sakusa yelled into Osamu’s shoulder as he thrust into the kitten and came for a second time. The silver kitten let out a cry as his own cock sputtered, and sprayed the ground in front of him. 

Through the entire event Tendou had lounged back on the sofa, looking as relaxed as ever. The outline of his hard cock could be seen in his pants, but he made no effort to masterbate, just enjoying the scene before him. 

“I was right Omi-kun. They look much better like this.” Both the puppies stayed still as they bred Atsumu, instinct telling them to push as deep as possible into the kitten. Atsumu’s eyes were closed as he hung between them. His stomach began to grow with the sheer volume of come being pumped into him. Sakusa ran his hand along Osamu’s smooth stomach, feeling a rush of anticipation when he thought about how the silver kitten would look the same shortly. 

Time seemed to stretch on for eternity, and the puppies’ cocks didn’t cease, continuously pumping into Atsumu. Sakusa began to fear that his kitten’s insides wouldn’t be able to take much more, but finally Semi-Semi began to pull back. His long slimy cock fell from Atsumu’s limp lips, and he let the kitten fall to the floor. 

Sakusa patted Osamu softly, urging the kitten up off of him so he could tend to Atsumu. He knelt by the kitten just as Ushiwaka began to pull out softly. There was no stopping the flood of come that rushed out of the kitten as the puppy began to remove himself. It poured down his legs and soaked the sheets below him. 

Ushiwaka’s cock fell against his thigh with a slick slap, and the puppy lazily crawled back to his owner. Atsumu was delirious, and began to cry at the feeling of being so empty. Sakusa has bought larger plugs for this playdate, and swiftly settled one into his kitten, hushing him softly. 

He gathered Atsumu up into his arms, and carried the trembling kitten back onto the couch. His cries were hoarse, his throat rubbed raw by Semi-Semi’s cock. 

“Shhhh Atsumu. Daddy is here.” He soothed. He had a basket of items next to the couch, and took out several damp washcloths to wipe the sweat and come off his kitten. 

Sakusa couldn’t help but let his hands roam over Atsumu’s bloated belly, appreciating how gorgeous the kitten looked while he was stuffed so full. 

“You did so good Atsumu. Daddy is so proud of you.” The kitten whimpered pitifully and crawled until his upper body was settled in Sakusa’s lap, burying his face into his master’s stomach. 

“D-Daddy. I’m too full. I feel like I’m go-going to pop.” The kitten hiccuped. Sakusa rubbed soothing circles against his pet’s back. 

“It’s alright sweetie. You will get used to it. Just try and relax.” Atsumu let out another whine in protest, but began to calm down as Sakusa’s fingers scratched into his scalp. He pulled the blankets up around his shoulders and snuggled into the warmth. 

Sakusa looked over to see Ushiwaka drinking greedily from his owner’s cock. Semi-Semi was down on all fours and licking at his companion’s cock, washing the clumps of come that still stuck to it off. The massive length began to thicken again under the ministrations of the soft tongue. 

Sakusa looked down at Osamu who was once again kneeling at his feet. The kitten watched the puppies, tail flicking back and forth in anticipation. 

When Tendou pulled his cock out of Ushiwaka’s mouth, Sakusa leaned down and pressed gently between Osamu’s shoulder blades. Silver eyes looked up at him, gaze full of a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. 

“It’s alright Osamu.” Sakusa encouraged. The kitten looked down at his brother who was now sleeping soundly in their owner’s lap. 

Both the puppies had already moved back onto the mattress and were waiting patiently. 

The kitten slowly crawled his way onto the mattress in between the space between the pups. 

Ushiwaka leaned down to sniff at Osamu’s rear, letting out a low growl. The kitten went rigid, and Sakusa braced an arm on the couch, ready to get up and pull Osamu behind him. Ushiwaka sniffed the drying gummy come that was leaking out of the kitten from before. He began to clean it up and empty it from the kitten’s hole. 

Sakusa relaxed again. The puppy was just getting territorial. Just like his brother, Osamu began to relax as Ushiwaka licked and sucked at his hole. Semi-Semi was already hard, and guided Osamu’s head up and forward so he could slide his cock into the kitten’s mouth and begin to fuck his face. 

The silver kitten closed his eyes and let out a long groan. Sakusa couldn’t help but grin now that his pet was completely relaxed. He knew Osamu would enjoy himself once the puppies began to have their fun. 

The man felt himself begin to harden again in his slacks. Atsumu still slept peacefully in his lap, but Sakusa knew there was no way he would be able to not come while watching Osamu be bred by the puppies. He pulled himself out of his pants and gently coaxed Atsumu’s mouth open. Golden eyes blinked open wearily, and let out a long whine when the head of Sakusa’s cock slipped into his mouth. 

“Tho full thaddy.” He mumbled. Sakusa pet his hair but continued to push his cock until it was completely sheathed inside the warm wet hole. 

“I know baby but Daddy needs to come.” Sakusa’s milk was for his kittens, and he refused to waste a single drop. No one else had touched any of of his come since he bought them, and he hadn’t masterbated a single time. Why would he when he had two eager mouths and open holes at his disposal?

Atsumu let out another low whine so Sakusa knew his reluctance, but still began to suckle obendiently. 

Meanwhile, Osamu let out a scream around the cock thrusting in and out of his throat as Ushiwaka fully sheathed himself inside the kitten. Sakusa marveled at the bulge in his kitten’s throat and stomach, and watched the skin ripple and move as the puppies humped into him. 

The silver kitten’s cock dripped onto the damp sheets below him, purple and thick from arousal. He went limp between the puppies and they continued to use him as a cocksleeve. After a particularly rough thrust of Ushiwaka the kitten came completely untouched. 

Sakusa let out a groan as he watched Osamu get spitroasted, and felt his cock twitch and spill down Atsumu’s throat into his already bloated belly. The golden kitten let out a pitiful whimper but obediently swallowed. 

Just as before, the puppies’ knots began to swell and they did their best to lock their cocks into the kitten. Osamu’s lips stretched around Semi-Semi’s knot, a combination of droll and precome spilling freely down his chin. When the gray puppy started to pump his come down Osamu’s throat, the kitten came again, and it seemed like his orgasm would never stop. The sheets below him were drenched in a combination of his and his brother’s milk. 

Ushiwaka’s knot caught, and the kitten’s ass held the long thick cock securely in place. The puppy let out another soft groan and began to fill Osamu with his seed. Sakusa couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched Osamu’s belly begin to grow just like Atsumu’s. His finger’s scratched the golden kitten’s scalp as he continued to swallow down his Daddy’s milk. 

After the puppies were done breeding Osamu, Sakusa plugged, cleaned, and carried the kitten to the couch. The twins snuggled against each other, exhausted and stuffed. 

Tendou looked like the cat who caught the canary, cheeks splitting with a smile as Sakusa walked him and his puppies to the elevator. 

“Those kittens are a real catch Omi-kun. I think we should schedule another playdate soon.” Sakusa’s heart swooped with excitement, but he schooled his expression to stay neutral. 

“That sounds amicable. I will have Yachi email you to iron our details.” Tendou threw his head back with a laugh and clapped Sakusa on the back. 

“You’re something else Omi-kun. You sound like some kind of robot! G’night! See ya soon.” Sakusa bid him farewell and didn’t move from his spot until the elevator doors closed. 

He made quick work of packing and getting ready to go home. The cleaners would take care of the mess left behind from the playdate. Neither of the kittens seemed capable of walking, and were clinging to each other under the blankets on the couch. Sakusa had to sit and coaxed them apart, and after almost 30 minutes of begging he finally got them to agree. 

One by one he carried them from the office to the car. Each time he found the one he left alone sobbing when he returned. 

When they got home he settled them in bed and spent the rest of his evening lavishing them with praise and attention. Their bath was warm and the smell of lavender filled the air. He took the time to gently wash their hair and bodies. He smoothed sweet lotions and oils onto their skin, kneading into sore muscles. He was gentle around their bloated bellies, sucking a soft constellation of hickies onto the rounded skin. Typically, he cleaned them out before bed, but this time he kept them securely plugged so that he could admire their inflated stomachs for another day or two. 

“So beautiful.” He breathed as he used his hands and mouth to worship them. He tucked them into bed, snuggling between them so that they could each press into his side. They purred as he massaged their scalps and rubbed their ears. 

“You both did so well for Daddy today. As your reward I will get you anything you want.” Their purrs grew louder at the praise and promise of a treat. 

“Can we have a toy?” Osamu asked with a yawn, Sakusa tipped his head. That was a fairly tame request. 

“Of course. What kind of toy would you like?” 

“We want one to play with like the puppies played with us today.” It was Atsumu who answered this time. Sakusa’s hands stilled. His pets wanted a pet of their own. 

“Did you have a specific toy in mind? Another kitten? A puppy?” It wouldn’t be difficult to get his hands on another pet, and anything his kitten’s desired he would provide. 

“Your assistant is nice and pretty. We like her.” Osamu mumbled as he nuzzled into Sakusa’s neck. Both the kittens were fading fast, exhaustion steeping into their bones after being so thoroughly bred.

Sakusa felt something hot and dark settled into his gut. Yachi was the daughter of a well known Yakuza member who frequented one of Sakusa’s gambling rings. He was heavily in-depted to Sakusa, and to atone for some of his debt, he had offered his daughter to be Sakusa’s personal assistant. She was a sweet but timid little thing, always stuttering when she spoke to Sakusa. 

He kept her around more out of laziness than anything else. She was extremely organized and took very good care of Sakusa’s scheduling. He wasn’t aware the kittens noticed her that much, but now they were asking for her to be their own personal breeding bitch. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Sakusa mumbled into a head of soft hair. Both the kitten’s gentle even breaths fanned across his bare chest. 

If his kitten’s asked, he would provide. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I plan on writing Oikawa with puppy Iwa next, but let me know if there are any other pairings you'd like to see!
> 
> I made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/juuichimiya) for miyacest and other problematic content so follow me here if you want to talk more!


End file.
